


Hold my hand tightly (never ever let go)

by Starscall



Category: History (Band)
Genre: Because the world needs more Kyungjeong, Handholding, Just a short little piece I wrote on my phone in the car while on a trip, M/M, They're soulmates and I refuse to believe otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-19 23:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11908056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starscall/pseuds/Starscall
Summary: 'The sudden pressure on Kyungil's hand is familiar and expected. Glancing back, his face softens into a smile as he meets Yijeong's eyes.The younger man is pouting slightly, gaze pointed as he looks up at Kyungil expectantly.“Sorry.” Kyungil murmurs, already slowing his steps to accommodate for Yijeong's shorter stride. Normally he's good at remembering, but sometimes he forgets and Yijeong has to remind him. Just like today.'This has been sitting in my google drive since March. Just sitting there. Gathering virtual dust. So now I release it out into the wild. Run free lil ficlet! Run free! Title from Twice's Only You.





	Hold my hand tightly (never ever let go)

The sudden pressure on Kyungil's hand is familiar and expected. Glancing back, his face softens into a smile as he meets Yijeong's eyes.

The younger man is pouting slightly, gaze pointed as he looks up at Kyungil expectantly.

“Sorry.” Kyungil murmurs, already slowing his steps to accommodate for Yijeong's shorter stride. Normally he's good at remembering, but sometimes he forgets and Yijeong has to remind him. Just like today.

\-------------------------------------------------------------  
They're not in a particular hurry, Yijeong knows this, but as he watches Kyungil as he strides off into the distance it almost feels like perhaps they are. Though he knows that it's not even that Kyungil is trying to move fast.

No, his legs are just naturally that long, just naturally eat up the distance in amounts that typically require Yijeong to take at least two steps to match it.

When they're in a hurry he doesn't mind. After all it's not terrible exercise. But when they have nowhere to be and can take their time, that's how he prefers it.

So he breaks into a sprint to catch up to Kyungil, hands reaching for the older man's hand twice before finally making contact. He tugs pointedly, lips already pursing into a pout.  
Geeze Kyungil. If it was anyone else Yijeong would think that maybe they were doing it on purpose - either to tease Yijeong for his height or simply to put some distance between them. But this is Kyungil. Yijeong's Kyungil and he would never. Not Kyungil.

When Kyungil's eyes meet his it's really hard to hold onto his pout, but he manages….right until Kyungil smiles at him, eyes so fond it makes something catch in Yijeong's lungs.

“Sorry.” says Kyungil and Yijeong hardly hears him, the funny feeling in his chest expanding until he can feel nothing else. Just the weight of his lungs and the warm press of Kyungil's hand against his own.

It's too much.

Yijeong freezes, not noticing the concerned furrow of Kyungil's brow as he waits for an explanation. The only thing he knows is that if he doesn't do, doesn't say something he's going to die here and now. Simply because there'll be no room for oxygen in his lungs otherwise.

“I love you.”

Yijeong can feel the heat rising into his cheeks, the blood rushing into his face rapidly as the embarrassment sinks in.

Did he really just? What… why?!

“-jeong. Yijeong! Yah! Jang Yijeong!!”

The sharp squeeze of Kyungil's hand around his own breaks Yijeong from his self imposed stupor and he stares up at Kyungil in silent surprise.

Wait _what_?

Kyungil's smile is wider than ever and even more beautiful than normal somehow and Yijeong isn't sure why...or what's going on for that matter. A notion he must have voiced out loud, because Kyungil's eyes are creasing up as he breaks into the sweetest laughter Yijeong has ever heard.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

“I said I love you too.” Kyungil repeats. Eyes fond as he smiles down at Yijeong fondly.

This isn't how he'd imagined telling Yijeong admittedly - not the time and certainly not the place, but that's life. Sometimes it just doesn't go the way you plan and that's okay.

“Now come on.” Kyungil squeezes Yijeong's hand again, before carefully twining their fingers together gently. “They're waiting for us to eat lunch”


End file.
